trabajo_de_grado_grupo_5511277_unadfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario Blog:Grupo551127siete/de metodología de trabajo de grado
METODOLOGÍA DE TRABAJO DE GRADO ' # 'Descripción cada uno de los componentes que debe tener un anteproyecto.' Ramírez (1999), indica que: " La función del Anteproyecto es la de ser un primer borrador o papel de trabajo que ha de conectar las ideas básicas sobre la investigación...la extensión del Anteproyecto no debe ser excesivamente larga; al estar constituida por las ideas básicas de partida". A partir de esta definición del autor este trabajo escrito no permitió identificar que el anteproyecto es un documento cuyo fin es identificar y precisar la idea sobre el problema y los objetivos de la investigación. Para la elaboración de un anteproyecto se hace necesario de etapas que aportan información y elementos que ayudan a llevar a cabo la investigación como es la elaboración del Anteproyecto. Que este cumple con unos componentes específicos para su elaboración Título Formulación del problema, Justificación, Objetivos generales y específicos, Marco referencial (teórico, geográfico, histórico, conceptual entre otros), Diseño metodológico, Nombre de las personas que participaron en el proyecto, Cronograma, Análisis de la propuesta, Desarrollo del anteproyecto y Bibliografía. La redacción del anteproyecto no debe ser muy extensa; debe sintetizar lo que será el proceso, trazar metas, diseñar un cronograma para el trabajo. Existen fases o pasos para elaborar el anteproyecto, como peldaños que en los que se va avanzando desde la base, donde se encuentra la selección del tema: A continuación, se resume cada uno de estos aspectos. Selección del tema ¿Cómo escoger el tema? Seleccionar el tema es fundamental para comenzar una investigación. El tema es un asunto perteneciente a algún campo del saber, susceptible de ser investigado. Para escogerlo entran en juego consideraciones que tienen que ver con intereses o inquietudes del autor, experiencias que éste ha tenido sobre el campo del conocimiento en el que se inscribe dicho tema, materiales como bibliografía disponible, recursos físicos y económicos. Por lo general se comienza con la escogencia de varios temas, que se van depurando. Como ejemplo de posibles temas de investigación, se proponen: los planteados por diversos autores o teorizadores, conclusiones de otras investigaciones, experiencias personales, aquellos que surgen de lecturas críticas, dificultades teóricas o prácticas, conferencias y debates. Antecedentes Describen la forma en que se encuentra el objeto de estudio antes de su investigación. Justificación Se cumple con la justificación cuando se presentan argumentos para demostrar la importancia o trascendencia de la investigación. Planteamiento del problema de investigación El inicio de una investigación supone la existencia de un problema que se va a revisar. La base para plantearlo está dada por el tema. La pregunta investigativa orienta y delimita el proyecto, aclara las teorizaciones del marco del trabajo e indica el principal interés de quien investiga; de ella nacen los métodos, procedimientos e instrumentos para el desarrollo posterior. Hipótesis Es algo que debe ser demostrado o probado a partir de teorías, conceptos o análisis. Responde a dudas que surgen a partir de la investigación. El conocimiento y el mínimo manejo de los conceptos fundamentales que plantea el tema ayudan a elaborar el marco teórico; es el sustento de la investigación. Objetivos Son propósitos o metas que la investigación pretende alcanzar. Los objetivos deben ser claros, precisos y servir para formular las hipótesis. Diseño metodológico Consiste en establecer unas estrategias metodológicas para elaborar todo el plan del anteproyecto. Cronograma de actividades Es la distribución del tiempo en que se va a desarrollar la investigación y de las tareas que éste comprende. 2. ' Un modelo del diagrama de GRANTT donde evidencie cada una de las actividades del curso con el tiempo de apertura para su presentación.' Según Terrazas (2011), “los diagramas de Gantt, son un sistema gráfico que se ejecuta en dos dimensiones; en el eje de abscisas se coloca el tiempo y en el eje de ordenadas se colocan las actividades a desarrollar” (p. 10), es decir, en este caso, el eje de las abscisas corresponde al tiempo de 16 semanas que va desde el 23 de agosto, hasta el 12 de diciembre del presente año, y en el eje de las ordenadas en columnas van las actividades que se proponen para el periodo en el curso de Trabajo de Grado. En esta medida, se puede utilizar para organizar toda la agenda del curso Trabajo de Grado, ya que “Este diagrama es muy útil para mostrar la secuencia de ejecución de operaciones de todo un paquete de trabajo y tiene la virtud de que puede utilizarse tanto como una herramienta de planificación, así como una herramienta de seguimiento y control”. (Terrazas, 2011, p. 10). Asimismo, es utilizado de manera apropiada para planificar el cronograma de actividades que se van a desarrollar en un proyecto, sea cual sea su clasificación o su categoría. 3. DESCRIBA CADA UNO DE LOS SIGUIENTES TIPOS DE INVESTIGACIÓN: a) 'Investigación Cuantitativa' Posee características de la medida y es de naturaleza variables, en relación al tratamiento de los datos, su principal característica es que se centra fundamentalmente en los aspectos observables y susceptibles de cuantificación, de los fenómenos, además posee una metodología que se apoya en pruebas estadísticas. Además se centra en datos de la realidad analizados y estudiados a través de diferentes métodos de medición. Este tipo de investigación permite un mayor nivel de control pudiendo realizar experimentos y a partir de ellos hipótesis. Los resultados de este tipo de investigación se basan en estadísticas. Según el grado de manipulación de las variables la investigación se clasifica en investigación experimental, cuasi experimental y no experimental. b) 'Investigación cualitativa.' Se puede decir que su principal orientación es hacia el estudio de los significados de las acciones humanas y de la vida social, y su metodología es de tipo interpretativo. Además este tipo de investigación es la que se basa en obtener datos que no son cuantificables y que están basados en la observación. Donde este tipo de datos son subjetivos y poco controlables, que no permiten explicar de manera clara y precisa los fenómenos. c) 'Investigación Histórica.' Posee una característica fundamental y es que estudia el pasado reconstruyendo sus hechos a partir del empleo de evidencias documentales confiables, además emplea fuentes de información tanto primaria como secundaria, exponiendo a crítica interna y externa los datos obtenidos para lograr el máximo grado de objetividad. d) 'Investigación descriptiva.' Se caracteriza porque su principal propósito es el de establecer una descripción lo más completa, posible de un fenómeno situación o elemento en concreto, sin buscar ni causas ni consecuencias de este. Además Mide las características y observa la configuración y los procesos que componen los fenómenos, sin pararse a valorarlos e) 'Investigación experimental' Está se puede describir, como el tipo de investigación que Se centra en determinar el origen, además de las causa de un determinado fenómeno. También se caracteriza porque se apoya en la observación de fenómenos provocados o manipulados en un laboratorio o en ambientes artificiales, ya que Permite establecer relaciones causa-efecto. Y a diferencias de otro tipo de investigación Requiere de un análisis riguroso. Además este tipo de investigación está basada en la manipulación de variables en condiciones controladas, imitando un fenómeno especifico y observando como las variables implicadas producen un efecto. Este tipo de investigación permite establecer hipótesis y contrastarlas con el método científico. f) 'Investigación Básica.' Se caracteriza principalmente porque busca el conocimiento de la realidad o de los fenómenos de la naturaleza, para contribuir a una sociedad cada vez más avanzada y que responda mejor a los retos de la humanidad. Además Este tipo de investigación no busca la aplicación práctica de sus descubrimientos, sino el aumento del conocimiento para responder a preguntas o para que esos conocimientos puedan ser aplicados en otras investigaciones. También posee la característica de que es sistemática pues A partir de la formulación de una hipótesis u objetivo de investigación, se recolectan datos dentro de un plan establecido de forma ordenada y secuencial. g) 'Investigación Aplicada' Se puede describir como un tipo de investigación que tiene el principal objetivo de encontrar estrategias para lograr un objetivo concreto. Además En función del nivel de profundización en el objetivo de estudio la investigación se puede clasificar en investigación: Exploratoria, (Consiste'' en un primer análisis y una exploración de un tema particular para luego desarrollarlo y analizarlo profundamente''.) Descriptiva, (este tipo de investigación establece una descripción completa de un fenómeno, situación o de un tema concreto, dejando de lado las causas y las consecuencias. Solo describe la situación) Explicativa (este tipo de investigación se utiliza con el objeto de intentar establecer las causas y consecuencias de un fenómeno especifico. Se busca el porqué de las cosas y sus consecuencias, y se usan diferentes métodos para conseguirlo. Según el tipo de datos que se utilizan en la investigación, esta se puede clasificar en cualitativa y cuantitativa. 4. Enuncie cuales son los criterios tenidos en cuenta en el momento de la evaluación de un trabajo de grado. ''' '''Aspectos formales Normas El trabajo debe cumplir estrictamente las normas sobre estructuras de trabajo de grado establecidas por la Universidad o la Facultad respectiva y las normas de presentación ICONTEC vigentes. El jurado evaluará: · Partes preliminares: que contenga pastas, guardas, portada, tabla de contenido, listas especiales (tablas, gráficos, siglas, etc.); deberá contener un resumen analítico de investigación (RAI). · Cuerpo del trabajo: se tiene que analizar la coherencia interna y la secuencialidad de sus capítulos. · Material complementario: que contenga los apéndices y anexos requeridos. Es importante que incluya los instrumentos empleados en la investigación. Estilo · Coherencia del discurso · Buena redacción y ortografía. · Objetividad · Que sea comprensible para el lector sin perder el grado de especialización propio del tema. Fundamentación Conceptual · Formulación del problema: pertinencia, precisión, claridad y concisión. · Marco teórico. Este es uno de los elementos críticos para calificar un trabajo de investigación. Se requiere un marco teórico que: Ø Sustente el problema • Ø Fundamente el diseño metodológico Ø Facilite la interpretación de resultados Ø Constituya un diálogo teoría - práctica Ø Contenga las teorías apropiadas al tema y que sean tratadas con profundidad y coherencia. Ø Desarrolle las variables o categorías y los conceptos empleados en el estudio. Ø Sustente las hipótesis. · Bibliografía: debe ser especializada, acorde con la temática, actualizada, sin desconocer los clásicos en el área del conocimiento respectivo. Proceso Metodológico · Coherencia entre el problema, el diseño de investigación y el trabajo de campo o de laboratorio. · Rigurosidad científica en todos los aspectos metodológicos: técnicas, estrategias, instrumentos y procedimientos y su correspondencia con el diseño de investigación seleccionado. · Fuentes primarias y secundarias suficientes y apropiadas. · En caso de emplear muestra: debe evaluarse su representatividad, el adecuado manejo de las técnicas de muestreo y el tratamiento dado para lograr la inferencia estadística. · Calidad en las técnicas de análisis e interpretación de la información. Resultados · Novedad: una investigación debe hacer aportes al conocimiento científico o al desarrollo tecnológico. · Utilidad: es pertinente considerar los aportes prácticos del trabajo. · Establecer el grado de originalidad, creatividad e innovación de las propuestas, cuando las haya. · Analizar la coherencia entre los resultados obtenidos, el problema formulado, las hipótesis planteadas y los objetivos pretendidos. · Divulgación: evaluar la propuesta de difusión de los resultados, su viabilidad y su alcance (investigación que no se divulgue es como si no se hubiere realizado). Sustentación Los graduandos deben demostrar apropiación y dominio de la temática a través de la argumentación, calidad de la exposición, uso apropiado de ayudas didácticas, capacidad de generar y absolver preguntas. Distinciones especiales: La diferencia para otorgar una distinción, meritoria o laureada, es eminentemente cualitativa, diferencia que debe valorar el jurado y para lo cual podría considerar aspectos como: · Que se haya generado conocimiento de frontera · Respuestas de gran originalidad para el medio · Propuestas que solucionen problemas técnicos o sociales de gran significara la región o el país. · Manejo opcional de la fundamentación teórica, reflejado entre otras cosas en la calidad de la bibliografía, mucha de la cual seguramente, deberá haberse consultado en el idioma original. El concepto del evaluador Tanto el concepto del director como del jurado se han convertido en un requisito que en ocasiones termina resumiéndose en un renglón o en una frase "dado que el trabajo cumple los requisitos puede ser aprobado" y se pierde la función formadora y orientadora que debe cumplir dicho informe, tanto para los alumnos investigadores como para los lectores posteriores del estudio. El concepto tanto del director como de los jurados debería hacer referencia por lo menos a los siguientes aspectos: problema de investigación pertinencia, precisión y claridad; su ubicación frente al campo de conocimiento que abordó la investigación, su sistematización y contextualización frente al área problemática; marco teórico su relación con el problema y con la temática, manejo de las áreas nucleares de la teoría abordada y su integración con la práctica en el proceso investigativo, el uso dado en la formulación de las hipótesis y en la definición de las variables. Formulación de objetivos, su viabilidad y alcance, su relación con el problema y la manera en que fueron logrados a través del proceso adelantado por el estudiante. Diseño metodológico: establecer si fue apropiado en relación con el problema, la coherencia entre técnicas e instrumentos, su validez y confiablidad. Trabajo de campo: rigurosidad seguida por los investigadores tanto en la recopilación de la información como en su procesamiento. Resultados: manejo de las conclusiones y recomendaciones y presentación del informe final. 5. ¿Qué criterios debe tener en cuenta un estudiante durante la remisión documental para optar al título de Licenciado en Matemáticas? a) Haber aprobado la totalidad de los créditos académicos establecidos por el programa cursado b) Haber aprobado una de las opciones de grado establecidas en el reglamento general estudiantil, acorde con las regulaciones dadas por el respectivo consejo de escuela c) Haber presentado el Examen de Estado de la Educación Superior d) Estar a paz y salvo por todo concepto con la institución e) Pagar el valor de derechos de grado establecido por el Consejo Superior • Para los títulos posgraduales no aplica el literal c. • Para obtener la titulación en más de un programa académico, se deberá cumplir con cada uno de los requisitos establecidos en los respectivos programas y la presente norma. Reglamento General Estudiantil, Acuerdo 0029 de 13 de diciembre de 2013, Artículo 39. No se incluye lo establecido en el Reglamento General Estudiantil, Acuerdo 0029 de 13 de diciembre de 2013, Artículo 39, literal f) y lo establecido en el parágrafo 2 del mismo artículo, por cuanto la Ley 1738 del 18 de diciembre de 2014 establece que no se puede exigir la libreta militar como requisito para grado. ¿Cuál es la documentación necesaria para presentar una solicitud de grado? • Formato Acta de sustentación y calificación de la opción de trabajo de grado, (Registro Académico Individual para la opción créditos de posgrado). * • Registro Académico Individual. * • Reporte de Resultado prueba SABER PRO (si los resultados no están registrados en el portal del ICFES, es válido la certificación de asistencia). * • Fotocopia del Diploma y Acta de bachiller tecnólogo o profesional según el grado a obtener (si es tecnólogo de la UNAD no debe adjuntar diploma ni acta de bachiller, solamente los soportes de la tecnología). • Fotocopia del Diploma y Acta de grado del programa cursado en el SENA (Para estudiantes convenio UNAD-SENA). • Fotocopia Legible del documento de identidad (ambas caras). • Una fotografía con fondo azul, formato JPG. • Fotocopia del Recibo de pago de los derechos de grado (con el registro de la entidad bancaria). * Nota: Todos los documentos se deben entregar en medio magnético. * Estos documentos se deben entregar también en medio físico. REFERENCIAS BIBLIOGRAFICAS. Sampieri. R. H. (2010). Metodología de la investigación. Recuperado el 5 de febrero de 2018, de esup.edu.pe Soto, L. (2013). Investigación pura y aplicada. Recuperado el 5 de febrero de 2018, de mitecnologico.com Hoffmann, T. (2017, enero 10). What is basic research? Recuperado el 03 de febrero de 2018, de sciencenordic.com. Your brain works just like your bestie’s, says study. Recuperado el 5 de febrero de 2018, de timeslive.co.za British Airways survey reveals impact of technology on everyday tasks. Recuperado el 5 de febrero de 2018, de chwezitraveller.com Railton, D. (Febrero, 2018). Recuperador el 5 de febrero de 2018, de medicalnewstoday.com Always wondered how the brain works? New tech is here to understand how the organ functions. Recuperado el 5 de febrero de 2018, de economictimes.indiatimes.com http://metodologiainvestigacionciencia11.blogspot.com/2014/12/taller-metodologia.html https://psicologiaymente.com/miscelanea/tipos-de-investigacion) El tío tech. Como hacer un diagrama de Gantt en Excel. Recuperado de https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orr6o9LpuI0 Terrazas Pastor, R. (2011). Planificación y programación de operaciones. Universidad Católica Boliviana San Pablo Cochabamba, Bolivia. Recuperado de https://www.redalyc.org/pdf/4259/425941257002.pdf http://bdigital.unal.edu.co/5186/1/gregoriocalderonhernandez.1998.pdf https://academia.unad.edu.co/estudiantes/pregrado-posgrado/proximos-a-graduarse/grados/procedimiento Categoría:Entradas